New Beginnings
by Reach23
Summary: New series, New characters, Same universe


**Disclaimer**: I do not own or claim to own any of Joss Whedon's characters or anything in his Firefly universe. The storyline and characters in this story are my own ideas, and it takes place in the Firefly universe.

Episode 1

N E W B E G I N N I N G S

Jack woke in a bed he was unfamiliar with. Looking around the room he saw it was not his own place, or any other he had seen before. It was clean, mostly white, with metal walls, floors and ceiling.

His training as a marine had taught him to always inspect his surroundings. He headed to a set of double doors, but couldn't find any handles or anyway to open them. He noticed a small keypad on the wall next to the doors and pressed the top button. The doors slid apart to either side. Stepping back at its quick action, he saw it was a closet, containing a set of clothes.

Realizing he only had on a shirt and shorts, he took the clothes and changed. They were a comfortable fit, but not something he would ever wear. They were gray and styled like a uniform.

Looking around the room he saw that there wasn't anything in the room, other than the bed. He saw that there was a single door on either side of the room. Choosing one and pressing the button on the keypad the door slid to the side to reveal a bathroom. Opening the other door he found himself looking into a living room. There was a coach and a nice chair. On the far wall there was large plaque with a logo/symbol on it, which was unfamiliar.

"What country am I in?" he thought. Seeing there was only one other closed door, wider than the others, he thought "This must be the way out." So he headed toward it.

When the door slid open he was startled by a beautiful women standing before him. He stepped back, ready to defend himself.

"Good morning sir." She said with a smile.

"Where the hell am I?" he demanded.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions. If you would please come with me, we will answer all of them for you." she said with a smile, then turned and began heading down the hall.

Stepping into the hall he realized there was a guard standing outside his room. Not wanting to cause any trouble he began to follow the women.

He noticed there were others walking through the hall. They all were wearing the same uniform as the women. Gray, but a different style from his. The uniforms reminded him of German uniforms. He couldn't help wondering if he had been captured by the Germans, but why? The US wasn't at war with them, not that he knew of. Looking over his shoulder he saw that the guard was following them.

His uniform was very heavy duty, like a soldier would wear. The women lead them for several minutes until they came to a door that looked like all the rest of the doors, except this one said conference room "Delta-Wing C.". Jack fallowed her in, and the guard waited outside.

"Please have a seat." She said gesturing to a chair as the door closed behind him.

The room was about the size of his living room, with nothing in it but a table. He sat down at the end of the table, and she sat down across from him.

She held a tablet in front of her. "Your name is Jack R. Shepherd?" she asked.

"Yes."

"You were born on…August 6…1982."

"That's correct. What's going on? Where the hell am I?" he asked with a little frustration in this voice.

"I will answer your questions shortly Mr. Shepherd. Our records show that you were born in…a place called Iowa, in the United States…on Earth."

"Yeah…where were you born…mars?"

"Actually, I was born on Osiris."

"What?"

Turning back to the tablet, "It says that you served for the…United States…military on Earth."

"Why do you keep saying 'earth' like its past tense? Where am I?"

"What is the last thing you remember Mr. Shepherd?"

"Other than waking up in…God knows where, I'm having trouble remembering what I did last."

"Well…according to our records…you've been cryogenically frozen for five hundred years."

He stared at her blankly. "What?"

She nodded. "Mr. Shepherd, I understand that you may be confused by this, but…"

"No. This is some kind of joke. Who put you up to this?" He interrupted her.

"Mr. Shepherd, I'm not lying to you."

Seeing that she was serious, his heart began to race. "No. That can't be. Where the hell am I!" He said beginning to panic.

She pressed a button on the table, then the door open and two guards walked in. "Mr. Shepherd is having trouble accepting the news. Please escort him back to his room. Still panicking he began to resist the guards, until one of them stunned him in the back, knocking him unconscious, then they took him out of the room. After the doors shut, the women sighed. She knew this task was going to be harder then she thought.

Jack woke an hour later on the bed again. The thought of being over 500 years into the future crossed his mind, and his heart began to race. He ran to the bathroom and splashed water on his face. As he looked at himself in the mirror, so many things began racing through this mind. He started thinking of the people he would never see again, the things he wouldn't get to do again, and his training…his training. He was never trained for anything like this, he was only a marine. Looking at himself in the mirror he realized he was a marine, no matter what, he was _still_ a marine, and he was trained to adapt and accept new surroundings.

Walking into the living room he saw that the women from before was sitting waiting for him.

"I apologize if the shock of the news overwhelmed you."

"Ok," he said, sitting down. "Let's say you're right about everything, and that I really believe you. Then where are we? Who do you work for?"

"I work for the Alliance. I could explain everything to you, but I think showing you a history lesson would be more educational." she said, standing up. "Please, come with me."

He followed her for a while, down halls, up several floors. They finally came to a larger, round low lit room, that looked like an observatory. They sat down and the room went dark. The platform in the center of the room lit up with a hollow projection, and explained everything.

An hour later, the projection ended and the lights came back on. Jack sat there staring blankly at the platform, trying to process five hundred years of history. "Now what?" he asked."

"You have already been processed into the systems and placed into the service of the Alliance." She said with a smile. "If there is anything I could help you with, please let me know." Then began her way to the door to continue with her regular duties.

"Wait, I didn't get your name." Jack said.

"Kia." She smiled then left.

So Jack beginnings his new life in the Alliance.


End file.
